Avengers Confidential: Black Widow
| next = }} Story The official sypnosis is: :After interfering with a top secret mission, the is taken into custody by agent and . At the orders of Director , Punisher and Black Widow are sent on a mission to stop , a global terrorist organization that plans to sell stolen S.H.I.E.L.D. technology to the highest bidder. Now, the vigilante and spy must work together to prevent this technology from falling into the wrong hands. The fate of the world, and of the Avengers, hangs in the balance. 'Marvel's Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher': See the trailer here! EXCLUSIVE at Entertainment Weekly Quotes Trivia Goofs Continuity *The movie is a sequel to . The first direct-to-video sequel since . Cast Jennifer Carpenter voices Black Widow/Natasha Romanova. Brian Bloom plays Punisher/Frank Castle, having previously voiced on . The film also features , /Tony Stark, /James Rhodes, /Carol Danvers, , and /Clint Barton. Crew Director Kenichi Shimizu was an animator on . Soundtrack Home Video The film was first released on Digital Download on March 11th, 2014. The DVD and Blu-ray will be released March 25th. The Blu-ray has a conceptual art gallery while the DVD has two featurettes titled Espionage and Punishment, about the making of the film, and The Vigilante Vs. The Spy, about the comic book history of the two title characters. The DVD cover art was created by Adi Granov Animated Avengers Confidential Movie on Blu-ray March 25 at Marvel Background Jeph Loeb first teased the idea of a follow-up to in January 16th, 2013. Punisher, Black Widow to star in Marvel animated feature at Digital Spy It was officially announced on January 21st, 2014. Reception Cliff Wheatley of IGN gave the film a rating of 8.0 Great. He noted that while was abysmal and was bland, this film was well-crafted delivering spectacular action. He enjoyed that while the film was rated PG-13, it did not pull any punches on violence and worked around Punisher without lessening the effect. He noted that the action was fun and did not come at the expense of story and character as too many others do. However, he felt that the appearance of the Avengers was simply for the sake of showing them, and noted that Captain Marvel's first animated appearance was superfluous at best. He did complain about stiff voice acting, particularly Carpenter's Black Widow and George's Elihas Starr. Though he claimed Bloom's Punisher was delightfully bleak. While he claimed the plot was generic, he did cite that both title characters get plenty of exploration and development. He did like how Punisher was less revealing though did get his moments, pointing out the talk between him and a fellow marine, and showed him with more depth than other versions sometimes do. He also enjoyed the humor from Amadeus Cho and his dog and how it worked organically. He felt the subtle character dynamics made the film more understated than other Marvel animated features, giving it maturity and respect for the audience. "Avengers Confidential: Black Widow and Punisher is the kind of animated project that Marvel should be doing more of, with deliberate and complex character development that’s not put aside for its high-octane action. Despite ham-fisted some unnecessary cameos and the occasional stiff voice acting, Avengers Confidential is definitely worth your dollars." Avengers Confidential: Black Widow and Punisher Review at IGN References External Links *Official Website *Internet Movie Database *Wikipedia *Marvel Database *Marvel-Movies Category:Video Category:DVD Category:Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher Category:Madhouse Animated Universe Category:Anime